


Harmony of Light

by Lovelyhyunlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, High School, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyhyunlix/pseuds/Lovelyhyunlix
Summary: 7 childhood friends and 2 transferees! A story of 9 guys that will show us how magically a friendship can change ones life!





	Harmony of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the first time I’ll write a story in years so I hope you’ll like it! And also sorry if there are wrong grammars!
> 
> In this story, even though the members are of different age, they are still attending the same class! Also I’m going to use Han, Lee Know and I.N’s real names here! I hope you wouldn’t mind! Hope you’ll like it!

One.

It was the first day of classes in Seoul High School, Bang Chan together with his friends Woojin and Jeongin are walking together on an alley on their way to school! “AHHHHHHHH it’s so sunny” Jeongin screamed as he ran as fast as he can just so he can avoid the sun that made Chan and Woojin giggled. 

“HYUUUUUUNGS” there was suddenly a soft voice coming from the back! it was Jisung as he hugged both Chan and Woojin! “Why are you so loud” Chan asked. “it’s gonna be a great school year ahead. Huh” in which jisung answered. The 4 them of them met Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix at the entrance of the school. It was their final year in high school and they just couldn’t hide their excitement! 

As the bell rang, the home room teacher also entered the room. “Welcome back to school, Kids” their homeroom teacher said, in which in return she got different responses “AHHHHH” “YEAH WELCOME BACK” “I’m still sleepy” “I’m already tired” “IM EXCIIIIITEEED” which made her laugh! “So for this school year, I’ll be introducing 2 new classmates to you” She said as 2 guys enter the room. “Introduce yourself” she said! 

“Changbin. Gyeonggi” the smaller guy said as he stares at the window. “WOW CHARISMA!!” Shouts jisung which made everyone laugh! “I’m Minho, from Gimpo! Nice to meet all of you” Said the other guy as he smiled softy! Felix who’s sitting at the back was staring intensely, trying to figure out what kind of a person, Minho and Changbin are! “HEY! QUIT WITH THE STARES” Hyunjin told Felix, which made the latter nod! 

“Changbin, Sit at the vacant chair on the right, in front of Jisung. Minho, sit beside the class president, Chan” said the teacher as she leave the room to get her things.

 

One point five

“AHHHHHHHHHH FINALLY!!!!!!!” Jisung screamed in excitement as he enters the room after a long day of P.E class. “AH JISUNG STOP BEING SO LOUD!!” Said Seungmin which in return got headlock by Jisung. “Changbin, Minho, come with us! We’re going to eat ramen and play at the arcade! It’ll be fun” Bang Chan told the 2 transferees. Changbin just ignored Chan as he gets ready to go home. The 7 guys then looked at Minho. “ah, sorry..I can’t...I need to be home as early as possible” Said Minho. “Don’t worry we’ll definitely go home early and we can drop you off your house, let’s go?” Woojin said with assurance. “I really can’t” Minho said as he exit the room. 

Felix who was observing the behavior at the side suddenly said “Ah, let’s just go out some other day, I’m too tired right now because of P.E” in which Seungmin said “Right, me too!” So they agreed to just go home and cancel the plan.

As soon as they went out of school, they parted ways except for Felix,Hyunjin and Seungmin whose houses are on the same area! “Can we go the mall for a few minutes, I just need to buy something! Hyunjin said as Seungmin and Felix nodded! 

As soon as they entered the mall, they saw a familiar figure...

“OH?”


End file.
